1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing access to a computer system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for securely managing password access to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Passwords are an intrinsic part of functioning within a computerized society. Computer systems often require that a user is authenticated or verified before the user is granted initial or continuing access. Often this authentication or verification is accomplished by requiring the user to enter a password, sometimes with a username, that are known to both the computer system and the user.
Computer systems requiring authentication or verification may be computer devices and/or computer software applications. A computer device requiring a password may be a server, desktop computer, laptop, mobile phone, smart phone, or other type of stationary, portable or mobile device. A computer software application requiring a password for access may be an operating system, browser, website, software program, or other type of software such as a smart phone application.